A Wedding Invitation
by Hypnotized.By.Golden.Eyes
Summary: "Jacob, I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice." Edward's POV. Eclipse OS.


**.:Edward's POV - Jacob's Wedding Invitation:.**

* * *

"All the adjustments are complete, Edward," Alice was saying, filled with excitement while admiring the finished design of my tuxedo. "Now, all I need to do is create the actual, physical piece. Which will be a piece of cake, by the way. It will look perfect! Totally flawless!" Her hands clapped together, her smile stretching from one ear to the other.

"Yes, totally flawless...until Edward steps into it," Rosalie muttered to Emmett, as the two stepped out the glass back door, headed for the garage. She chuckled at her sarcasm and Emmett joined her.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. Rose better not think I wouldn't get her back for that. Except, there was truth to her words, however sarcastic they were said.

I was far from flawless.

Alice ignored our siblings, same as me. She was absorbed in the praise she was offering herself. She was thoroughly pleased by her work, and she had every right to be.

For decades she's had this distinct plan set up for me, always adding or subtracting from her previous design — it needed constant alterations with each new trend the new years brought. But she always made sure the basis for it—the early 1900s—never faded. It had been annoying during the times when she'd secretly be up in her room working on a suit for a wedding ceremony for _me_. I always wondered if she knew something no one else did and was purposely hiding it from me. It drove me crazy, but I'd forgive her now. She had been waiting for the day her preparations finally paid off, and here it was — the wedding that had my sister, and mother, ecstatic.

As much as I loved seeing Alice so cheerful, I was, at first, worried about this wedding. Or, more specifically, I was concerned as to the reasons behind Bella's agreement to it. She had a mind that put others constantly above herself. After all that had happened I couldn't stand to allow her to push her own happiness aside; this was _our_ wedding, and I wanted it to be perfect for her. She deserved to have a moment where she thought of nothing but what _she_ desired. I would have been content to head off to Vegas in sneakers and jeans and vow myself to her forever in a small, untraditional ceremony if that was what would've made her happy. I would have been willing to face Alice's wrath, as well. Bella, however, quite confidently assured me that this wedding was more than what she wanted — it was what she knew she needed.

I wasn't going to argue after that. She knew what was best for her much more than I did.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, examining her sketch with interest. "It _will_ be perfect — it already is."

"I know." She beamed. I smiled at her smug tone — she had been trying so hard to sound casual. Gradually, though, her face fell. "Well, now for the part that _should_ be the most fun and exciting at this point in wedding planning, but will most likely not be."

Her thoughts shifted to Bella. She imagined showing Bella what designs she had planned for the bride's dress, and Bella whining and fussing over it...and then throwing a pillow at Alice's face, and stomping her feet, and tearing the design to pieces before popping out a mini incinerator and burning them, all the while demanding that she be allowed to wear "normal" attire since it was "_her_ wedding".

I laughed out loud. "I'm sure she won't be _that_ troublesome, Alice." It was quite an exaggeration of Bella's known unwillingness to cooperate when it came to mixing her preferred tastes with my sister's.

"You can never tell with that girl," Alice muttered, as she gathered her things. Then, her hopes lifted regarding the other Swan that had to be fitted. "I bet Charlie will show some enthusiasm, at least. Wait until he sees the nice suit I ordered for him!"

I tried not to laugh again. It was extra difficult when Alice looked ahead in her future to find that Bella got her distaste for lavish outfits from her father. My sister frowned. "This family just might be the death of my personality."

"And you're usually the optimistic one," I grinned. "Well, have fun. Tell Bella I'll be there as soon as you leave."

Alice threw me a glare.

"Oh yes, that's what I'll tell her. She'll be so much_ less_ impatient with that information!" She rolled her eyes. "I will tell her you'll be coming when you get there, how about that?"

"Off to fit the blushing bride-to-be?" Jasper's southern voice sounded. He was coming down from his personal study to see his wife off.

"More or less." Alice's frown deepened. "There'll probably be a lot of persuasion going on more than anything else."

Jasper smirked. "Don't worry too much about her, darlin'. She'll be an official Cullen soon, after all. We'll reign her to our side of what's considered good taste from there. Just go easy on her until then."

"I'll think about it," Alice grumbled with narrowed eyes.

After a kiss goodbye, Alice was out the door. Jasper stood by the window until the bright, canary-yellow Porsche was out of view. I shook my head at the vehicle. The Porsche was in good taste, certainly, but the color...? Only Alice. (And that damn person in Italy who just had to give her the idea.)

Although, I supposed Volterra was more my fault...

I quickly disposed my mind of any thoughts recalling that dreadful experience by focusing on the details of the wedding I spent the past thirty minutes discussing with my mother and sister. The two were working most of it out on their own, partly because they knew what they were doing and they were exceptional at it—everyone was keeping out of their way—and the other part of it was that they wanted to do this _for_ me, to surprise me just as much as they wanted to surprise Bella. But, even if Alice insisted that she could _see_ her ideas would be loved by all, Esme wanted to include me in the decision process for some things. Esme, I think, wanted this ceremony beautiful in a way Bella and I would enjoy it, keeping note that nobody else's opinion mattered. It was _our_ wedding. _My_ wedding.

Relaxing against the couch, I leaned my head back and stared up at the ceiling in thought.

There was an impossible dream being played out in my head that would actually be reality in mere weeks. How long had I gone believing there was no love in this world I was worthy of? How many times had I convinced myself I was fated to be alone? I had no hope of finding a mate. But, then, I didn't need it — I was content the way I was. I had an infinite amount of time to satisfy my desire for learning and discovering vast new things. Although it felt undeserved, I also had much more than most, human and vampire alike. The family I had, which took years to form — I could not ask for a better one. Who needed more than that? I was satisfied with my non-life. I felt there was no empty hole in my existence that could be fixed, especially with the love of a partner.

At least, it was what I had let myself believe.

Being happy alone? The odd man out, transforming from the third wheel to the fifth wheel to the seventh wheel, decade after decade? Always second best to the people around me, never being enough for first place in anyone's life? It seemed unpleasant when one thought about it in such a way. And perhaps, on a subconscious level, it was unpleasant then, too. Still, I saw nothing wrong with it. I had plenty of distractions to keep me occupied, and those rare, fleeting moments when all others had departed with their special someone for the night, when we paired up and I sat alone, when a wave of longing did happen to sweep over me, I was certain I deserved nothing I desired anyway, so what did it matter? Carlisle and Esme had each other because they were kind, compassionate people who were finally freed from their hardships. Emmett and Rosalie discovered love because, despite Rosalie's incredibly shallow nature that annoyed me to no end, she was a good person, and what her personality lacked Emmett's made up for — they complimented each other. Alice and Jasper found each other because they were both innocent characters who were abused and abandoned by the people who they thought were supposed to care for them.

In the family, _I_ was the only one who disrespected the people I loved to the point of abandoning _them_. The only one who murdered intentionally, knowing exactly what I was doing. Not even Jasper, who had killed thousands, could match up to me; he had no idea there was a way out of what he was doing; he was manipulated — I was selfish, self-righteous. I wanted what I wanted, and I was what I was. Who was anyone to tell me differently? I finally learned, of course, but that hardly excused me, and it frustrated me that Carlisle hadn't been even a little put out with me.

I was happy, though, that even when I made mistakes there were people who still considered me a part of them. I would do anything for them.

Looking back, I guessed the whole point was that I was grateful for what I had and saw no need for the world to give me anything more.

Yet, here I was engaged to the most beautiful, selfless being ever to stumble upon this earth.

Bella and I have had our share of trials and tribulations—in fact, they were hardly over—however, we're sure to pull through, as long as we're together. After meeting Bella I've learned many, many things, and that was one of them. The most important one. No words could describe the elation I felt when I thought of vowing myself to her in front of all the people we knew, friends and family alike. It made me smile whenever I thought of it; it made me laugh whenever _Bella_ thought of it—I was going to miss that adorable splash of red on her cheeks when she gets embarrassed. I wasn't sure she realized just how special our wedding would definitely be. I mean, look who's invited. Humans, vampires, and werewolves would all be attending. Three different species that virtually should not get along; the humans would all be humorously oblivious to the monsters in the room. As Esme playfully says, it would be a "supernatural soiree".

There was only one distinct exception...

Out of the expected audience, I wondered if anyone would notice that the best friend of the bride was absent from the party.

Jacob Black would not be there. He wouldn't even be invited.

It seemed unnatural, unkind to keep Jacob off the guest list. Bella, however, thought it better, easier for the brokenhearted werewolf if no invitation was sent to him. If that was the right thing for Bella to do, I wouldn't know. However, what was right for her to do versus what was right for me to do was very different.

I'd contemplated it before, so the question remains the same: Should _I_ invite him? Should he get the chance to come, whether he wanted to or not? I felt Jacob should know that his part in Bella's life was not wasted, that it was appreciated and respected. He would always have a place in her heart, even if he believed she would no longer have one after the wedding. I grimaced at such an outrageous thought; Bella not having a heart — that was ridiculous.

Not having a soul, on the other hand...

_Another time, another plac_e, I told myself sharply. That topic of discussion wasn't where I wanted to go right now. The issue I was dealing with at the moment was Jacob — like it always seemed to be recently.

Inwardly, I sighed.

Didn't the boy deserve more than what he was going to get? Because he was getting nothing right now; no love, no invite, no peace of mind. It wasn't right, was it? Bella's intentions were definitely deemed good, but if Jacob didn't know these intentions, what good were they?

Also, if I was in his place...well, I certainly would not want to be dropped out of her life on a bitter note. And I would want to be there for her on her big day, to support her, one last time. Perhaps, Jacob would too.

_Yes_, I decided. I was going to breach Bella's rules on this subject. I was going to invite Jacob Black to our wedding.

I had an idea of how to do it carefully, though, so as to make sure he knew he wasn't obligated, which was Bella's fear. I would still uphold that, because it was in consideration of Jacob's feelings that I was doing this in the first place (they certainly weren't about mine).

Now, to do this I needed an invitation.

Alice was in charge of the invitations, of course — she was in charge of practically everything, only giving exception to Esme. I wondered if she had any extra ones that weren't being used. It was a long shot, as Alice was known for her preciseness; she never failed to order the exact amount she needed. Making mistakes was never something she's had to concern herself with, and she didn't see Bella inviting any more people to her wedding (my poor fiancée didn't want an even bigger audience), so Alice might not have seen any need for more than was necessary. I bet she wouldn't have expected that I'd be the one to suddenly add to the guest list. And a werewolf, of all creatures.

Jasper was still staring out the window, lost in his thoughts about the relationship his wife shared with his soon-to-be sister-in-law.

…_Bella is going to be a permanent part of this family in such a short amount of time. She won't really have a choice in what clothes are bought for her, _he was thinking._ A__nd even if she rebels by not wearing them, that won't stop Alice from getting them._ He must have assumed I'd been listening to him since Alice's departure, because aloud he continued, "She might as well start getting over any fear of being bought high quality material things, and simply accept that it is just another perk when you're a Cullen. It'll make both their lives much easier."

"You're probably right, yet I don't think any kind of truce on the subject is in the immediate future," I said.

"No, I don't think so either." Jasper smirked. _So it'll be entertaining for us._

I laughed at the fun idea — Bella and Alice battling it out over the course of eternity, while Jasper and I kept tally. Laughing again, I shook my mind clear of the image and focused on what I needed to do.

"Hey, Jazz." He turned. "The invitations Alice ordered — are there any more?"

His eyes glanced in the direction of his and Alice's bedroom. "Blank ones? Or..."

I nodded. "Blanks. Or ones that aren't being sent to anybody?"

He thought about it, trying to remember if Alice used them all up or not, while another part of his mind was curious about my intentions. "I guarantee you won't find any blank invitation cards, but she might have some that aren't being used—she built quite a stack. We'll have to check. Are you planning to invite someone else?"

I rose from the couch and followed Jasper upstairs as I answered.

"If there are any extra invitations, then yes. Well..." I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts, going over them. "Even if there are none left, I suppose I would still invite him... I think it's the right thing to do."

_Him_, Jasper noted. My brother easily placed a name to the word, and his thoughts tinged with wariness. Even after our alliance with the wolves a few weeks back, Jasper remained unconvinced that they weren't dangerous to this family, to Alice. It was clear that, with the exception of Seth Clearwater, the wolves still thought of us as their enemies. But Jasper also knew that, with Bella, werewolves would inevitably be invited to this ceremony. "I'm assuming you're referring to the werewolf—Jacob—in which case wouldn't Bella already be-"

"It's more complicated to Bella. She knows that she's broken Jacob. She doesn't want to hurt him anymore, in any way, including making him feel forced to attend her wedding."

"And you're planning to go against this?"

"I understand her point. However, if things had taken a reverse course...I would have liked to know that I was still important enough to be thought of, to be wanted there, to not feel she was just through with me entirely after all we've been through together. And I would have appreciated the freedom to choose for myself if I would like to attend...as long as I was invited. I also know that Bella and Jacob didn't quite part on happy terms. It doesn't seem fair to either of them."

Jasper weighed the pros and cons of this idea. He felt that what I said made sense, but considered that Jacob Black might not see it in the same light.

"You're sure Jacob would appreciate the same thing?" Jasper questioned.

I shrugged. "I can't be positive."

"But you're going to take the risk." I didn't need to be a mind reader to hear the uncertainty he had, or the soft underlying accusation.

We walked into the bedroom. I immediately spotted the rich mahogany desk that had stacks of paperwork and invitations. I walked past Jasper to take a look at what Alice had, while I responded to his words, hoping to reassure him.

"I don't see it as a risk, Jazz. I plan on personalizing the letter, explaining how Bella feels. And look at it this way: Wouldn't Jacob be expecting an invitation from Bella? He knows she's getting married. All things considered, if we _don't_ send him one it might offend him more than if we do."

I picked up the stack of envelopes off the desk and began flipping through them, searching out the family name 'Black'. Alice might have thought to invite Billy—being Jacob's father and Chief Swan's long-time best friend. It would be strange to Charlie, I realized, if we kept Billy off the guest list. It would be even more odd, even rude, to invite Billy while excluding his son (another incentive to do what I was planning). I was sure Alice was aware of this predicament... which explained why there _was_ a blank card in the back, its respective envelope already hand-addressed to the Blacks'.

"That is a valid point," Jasper conceded, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded. I listened as different scenarios played in his head, involving how he imagined Jacob might react. All of Jasper's ideas weren't too far fetched or unreasonable. Jacob _could_ rip the invitation up into pieces and phase right then and there, harming anyone that happened to be around (I would be viewed at fault for that). He _could_ come charging into Forks with intent to kill. He _could_ involve his friends, the other werewolves who would also look for any excuse to attack us, as long as they somehow escaped the eyes of their alpha. And, yes, he could plan to crash the wedding, too (though, I would _never_ allow that to happen).

As I slid the thick, formal card out of its envelope with strong conviction for what I was doing, Jasper's thoughts shifted. For a brief moment, he thought of warning me not to gloat in any way — he wouldn't forgive me if I started a war between tribe and clan over such immaturity.

But he need not worry, as he knew me well, and he pushed the errant concern away. And yet, it still didn't stop him from lingering slightly between the lines of doubt and trust, as he wondered if I would accidentally say too much, or write in a tone that was unintentional — a genuine mistake, on my part.

But, again, it wasn't going to happen. I could sympathize with Jacob Black. I knew he was a good person, beneath all the trouble I've had with him, and I didn't believe for an instant that he deserved any more reminders of his grief. Jasper could feel this with me, and he relaxed. Then, realizing that all his recent thoughts were spent pessimistically worrying about a werewolf attack over a wedding invitation, he sighed. _Werewolves are troublesome_, he thought.

I chuckled. How well I learned _that_.

However, Jasper's sudden strength of faith in me had me wavering.

Surely his trust in me was justifiable for this specific task, but, like any time someone had complete confidence in me, my mind had to delve deeper. To make certain I would not disappoint them, even by mistake (I've done enough of those, thank you).

There was no doubt in my mind that if this had occurred earlier in time—say about a week or so ago—gloating to my rival on many forms would have been very appealing. Would I have actually done it? I'd say probably not. I could never afford to upset Bella, who was more attached to her friend's hurt than I would like. And, although I wouldn't have known Jacob then as well as I did now, I still could not be cruel to the boy. Bragging to someone about their broken heart is a level too low for me to stoop to.

Regarding the way things _did_ play out, I supposed that my knowledge that Jacob was listening to Bella's and my conversation in the tent, about us being engaged to wed, had a sense of sadistic boasting. One that was aimed and fired well...

It was bad timing all around, I figured. Being inside Jacob's head throughout the previous night — when he cuddled Bella and kept her warm in a way I never could, still couldn't while she was human — I was exceedingly determined and eager to set things clear again in that fantasizing head of his. Bella was my love, not his. She was mine. I wanted that expressed in way where he couldn't counter it.

Of course, I've come to regret that. Even though Bella and I were in the middle of the conversation when Jacob began eavesdropping, I should have, perhaps, whispered my top favorite night low in her ear, so only she heard. In hindsight, that seemed like an action that would have saved Bella from the difficult, guilt-laden position she was thrown into. And it would have spared a lot of pain on all sides.

Yet, things had been uncertain then. Now, knowing where Bella's heart fully lied, and knowing Jacob was aware of it also, there was no ounce of me — subconscious or not — that wanted to rub it in anyone's face.

The happiness I felt when thinking of Bella being with me for eternity, loving me far beyond forever, was overwhelming. I wanted to place my mother's ring on Bella's finger and shout out my undying devotion to her for all the world to hear, and if Jacob's ears happened to be listening, then so be it. That was something I could not control. But to shout it pointedly at him to do harm was inexcusable, and I did not desire any pain for Jacob.

Not to mention, I was sure that he'd be tormenting himself enough as it was.

Jacob knew the life sustenance of a vampire: blood, murder. It was only natural that he would detest us for that. He understood that my species was a clan of demons to the human world. Being born in the Quileute tribe, we have also become his personal enemies. He was taught to destroy us, no matter what. His species, in theory, existed because mine did, and he held a grudge against us for that alone. Bella, and the treaty his great grandfather created, were the only things in the way of his duty and my family.

But it went much deeper than that. It was hard for him to watch his best friend, the girl he fell for, willingly wish to become his enemy. Worse, she was becoming a monster who killed for blood.

I've been in Jacob's head, much more than I would have liked to be, and I could plainly see the unfair irony in the situation. He had to be there for Bella, to rescue her mind and heart because of _vampires_. He risked his life for hers time and again, because of _vampires_. He spent his free time upset, lonely, and worried over her because they weren't 'allowed' to see each other, due to _vampires_. And, now, after all the trouble vampires were the cause of in Bella's life, and after all the werewolves had gone through to protect her, Bella chose the vampires. And she didn't simply choose me over Jacob, or my clan over his tribe, or what was dangerous over what was safe. No. She was also going to die to become like me. After everything, she wanted to _be_ a vampire, too.

If that wasn't enough, I could only too clearly imagine how it would feel to believe someone you loved was gone. To think Bella—so innocent and caring, so warm—could be...dead, forever out of reach. That utterly horrid feeling I wouldn't wish on anybody, and although Jacob was far from the truth about who Bella would be once she was changed, nothing me or my family could say would ever help, and he would have to live with that terrible void.

I pitied Jacob Black, for his loss and his ignorance.

With those things in mind, I was one hundred percent sure that gloating would not be present in this note. There would be no false interpretation of it, either.

I put the card back into its ivory envelope, then pulled out a pen and stole a blank sheet of paper from Alice's stationary. I didn't hesitate to start the letter. I knew what I wanted to say to him:

The truth.

_Jacob_, I wrote.

_I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice._

I paused, staring at the words I had written so far, deliberating whether to add this last part. But I decided that I needed him to know. Even if he didn't appreciate it now at such a young age, one day he may look back on this and know that Bella was being taken care of; he deserved some sense of ease.

_I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you—for her—for everything._

_~Edward_

With that, I folded the paper twice, signed that it was for Jacob, and slid it in with the flowery wedding invitation before sealing it.

Jacob's belief that Bella would lose any sense of humanity she had once she was as frozen as ice was absurd. As much as I detested the idea of risking her pure soul, of having her endure the agonizing burn of transformation, of dealing with an eternal bloodlust... I knew she would still be Bella. I felt for Jacob. I earnestly hope he comes to find peace in his best friend's approaching new lifestyle; I couldn't see that he would ever be completely happy in life until he came to terms with the truth, and gave this one exception to his hatred on vampires.

And, for what a rival's blessing was worth, I wished Jacob Black all the best. That somewhere down his road happiness awaited him.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading!**

**It took me a while to write, as I attempted to capture Edward's character. So, I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you'll review it! :]**


End file.
